Puppet
by Therandomer5000
Summary: When Donatello is kidnapped by Stockman he is forced to do terrible things. Can he fight a threat he can't see? Can his brothers save him without getting themselves or Donnie killed in the process? It seems hopeless but they must save their brother before it's too late. I honestly didn't know how to summarise this. R&R xx
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here's a new story! It's been a while hasn't it? My bad! Enjoy x**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The four brothers were finally having a peaceful night. The streets were quiet, there were no criminals around, no Foot, no Kraang, the air was warm, the breeze was cool and as a result they were in high spirits.

They were hanging out on a rooftop staring up at the moon.

Leonardo was perched on top of a storage shed, for once his body language was not ridged and alert. Instead he had his arms crossed and was leaning on one of his raised knees while the other leg swung lazily as it hung down.

Raphael was just to the left beneath him, he was stood leaning his full weight against the shed.

Donatello was across from them perched on the ledge of the roof; he was facing his brothers with his back to the outside world. His long legs were stretched out, hands in his lap rather than clutching his cell.

Michelangelo, the brother the three others were currently watching and laughing at, was lying on the roof next to Donatello, his head resting on the ledge inches away from the genius. He was staring at the moon and creating an elaborate story where he and his brothers would go there for a vacation.

"Donnie could totally build a rocket! You guys are laughing but I know we could totally do it!" He insists with a huge grin. "Wouldn't it be so cool!? Besides D, I thought you liked space!"

"I do like 'Space' as you put it" Donnie chuckles, "But that doesn't mean I wanna go stand on the moon with you! You'd be the one person who would actually end up bored!"

"What!? Why would the moon be boring?" Mikey looks up at Don, "There'd be loads to do!"

"Like what?"

"I'd bounce around, look at the earth, use Leo's sword to cut something into the surface so everyone on earth could see it, fight aliens" He lists.

"What would you draw?" Raph snorts, "I don't think the humans would enjoy seeing a big turtle on their moon every night"

"I think it's obvious what I'd draw" Mikey smirks mischievously.

"Pizza?" Leo guesses.

"A Cat?" Donnie tries when Mike shakes his head.

"C'mon guys! It's the moon! Go big or go home!" He grins, "Obviously I'd draw a big penis!"

He then melts into evil cackles.

"Real mature bro" Donnie rolls his eyes as Raphael lets out a belly laugh, Leonardo just smirks.

The brothers' laughter fades into comfortable silence as they listen to the sounds of the city.

They hear a van park below them.

Donatello slides down from the ledge to sit beside Michelangelo, just to ensure no one below can see him.

"The city's so loud" Mikey sighs as he turns to lay his head on the lap that just landed next to him.

"Duh" Raph watches his two younger brothers. "It's New York, why do you think they call it the city that never sleeps?"

"Where would you rather be Mikey?" Leo asks the baby of the four,

"Dunno" Mike shrugs, "depends where you guys are"

The brothers frown.

"Well… we're here numbskull" Raph points out,

"Then… this is where I wanna be" Mikey looks over at Raph, "It'd be no fun being anywhere else if you guys weren't with me"

"Ok" Donnie looks down at Mikey, "So if you could take all of us somewhere, where would we go?"

"All four of us?" Mikey asks before frowning. "Probably Japan… I think Master Splinter would like us to visit his home"

The brothers nod.

"Plus, April told me the food there is to die for" Mikey grins immediately, "Like everything tastes so good!"

The brothers laugh, not hearing the noises from below.

Donnie shakes his head with a chuckle as he rests his arms on the ledge behind.

Mikey started rambling about sushi when he suddenly felt something hook his wrist, he looks over at it to see what looked like a blunt fishhook with a chain attached.

Before he could do anything, the line attached suddenly pulled with enough force that Donatello was dragged backwards right off the roof with a strangled yelp.

He heard his brothers scream his name as he fell. Luckily the rooftop hadn't been too high and, less luckily, there were a group of Kraang at the bottom to catch him.

He leapt back away from the Kraang only for the fishhook to slid around his wrist until it became a metal band. He cringed; his left wrist was definitely broken from the pull.

His eyes followed the chain to see one of the Kraang holding the other end, the length of the chain spilled down onto the concrete around its metal feet. It gave a pull which made Don gasp at the pain.

He didn't flinch however when his three brothers fell by his side.

"Let him go" Leo snaps as he pulls out his katanas. "This is your only warning"

Donnie uses his other hand to grab the chain and pulled with all his might, but it got him nowhere, the Kraang just gave it another harsh tug. Don was forced to step forward with it as his wrist burned.

"The turtle known as Donatello will come with the ones known as the Kraang" It commanded.

His brothers stepped out in front of him.

"Like hell" Raph growls menacingly.

"What do you want Donnie for?" Mikey asks suspiciously.

"That information is that which is known as classified" The Kraang answers. "The turtle known as Donatello will come with the ones known as the Kraang"

"You said that already" Donnie groans as he tries to free himself again. The Kraang raises a finger and places it against the chain.

Electricity flows up through the metal, it hits its target causing the poor turtle's body to seize. Powerless.

"Stop!" Mikey yelps as he watches the genius get fried, the Kraang didn't seem to be taking his finger away. "STOP! STOP!"

Leo and Raph, who were running at the group of alien robots, are forced to stop when one Kraang raises its hand.

"Those who are known as the turtles will do that which is back away" It commanded. Before sweeping a hand, indicating at the Kraang shocking their brother. "In the time known as Now"

The brothers do as they're told and join Mikey's side.

The Kraang waves at them telling them to back off further.

They hesitate but do it anyway.

The electricity finally stops.

Donatello sways from side to side for a moment, his eyes half lidded. He looks over his shoulder at his brothers, his brown eyes conveying sadness and acceptance, before collapsing to the floor as if boneless.

"D-Donnie" Mikey gasps. The Kraang pull the chain dragging the unconscious turtle closer, the brothers cringe at the sound.

"Now you've really pissed me off!" Raph steps forward to attack again but Leo grabs his arm to stop him.

"Don't." He demands. "Didn't you listen? If we do anything, they'll hurt him"

"If we don't do anything, they'll take him!" Raph growls. "They've already hurt him; we can't let them take him too!"

"The ones known as the turtles will come with the ones known as the Kraang" One robot commands as the group surrounds Donnie and lifts him into the van.

The three brothers freeze.

They had a choice.

They were free to run and leave their brother behind at the mercy of the Kraang.

Or they could become willing prisoners just to stay with Donatello.

What would they do?

* * *

**Please Review x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 2! Sorry for the long wait, I'll post some more over the weekend! In other news I saw Frozen 2 and it was actually pretty good! x**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Leonardo shared a look with Raphael. Their unconscious brother was already in the van surrounded, there was no way to get him out and escape. They were being told to submit to the robots.

"Mikey. Run." Raph commands as he sheaths his sai, Leonardo does the same.

"What?" Mikey looks between the two as he puts his nunchuck back into his belt. "What do you mean?"

"Run Mikey, that's an order!" Leo snaps as he and Raph put their hands up.

"What? No! Donnie's in danger, we can't just leave him!"

"We aren't leaving him" Leo assures, "You are"

"No way!" Mikey growls. "Why are you two like this? We don't split up!"

He barged passed the two brothers and marched up to the Kraang.

"Fine. Take me" He nods allowing the Kraang to grab him.

"MIKEY!" The two eldest yell as they run forward trying to prize their youngest free.

"Don't be an idiot!" Raph snarls but is quickly grabbed as well.

"Let them go!" Leo fights back as he too is manhandled.

In the blink of an eye the three turtles are shoved into the back of the van where they trip over their limp fourth and promptly fall on top of him. The Kraang bar two pile in as well before shutting the door.

They groan as the van starts off.

The three crawl off their brother and sit together, staring out at the Kraang watching them.

"We going to TCRI?" Mikey whispered; he's elbowed by Raph.

"Shut up, you're not allowed to talk" He growls.

"Enough" Leo sighs, "There's no point fighting each other, we don't know what's going to happen to us. We're brothers… We need to remember that"

Raphael looks guilty and nods.

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to us" He promises as he looks down at Donnie, "They won't hurt us again"

The brothers say nothing for a moment.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Mikey asked worriedly, "Leo?"

"Mikey" Raphael decides to answer, "You get shocked the way Don did and we'll see if you're still standing by the end of it"

Mikey shudders, he reaches out and grabs Donnie's hand. He gently pulls his brother closer and hugs him.

"His wrist" Leo frowns as he watches. "Be careful with it… looks broken"

Mikey looks at the left wrist and cringes, it looked nasty.

"Will he be ok?" Mike asked as he looked at the two brothers, "Like… does being electrocuted have any effect?"

"It kills you" Raph snaps. Mikey gasps and quickly checks his brother's pulse; he sighs in relief.

"Not funny Raphie! You can't just say something like that!"

The brothers choose not to tell Mikey that Raph wasn't wrong.

"He'll be fine" Leo reassures him, "Donnie's tough, you know that"

Mikey nods slowly.

"Yeah… he is" He smiles a little. "Remember that time the Shellraiser broke down and he had to try and fix it in the middle of a battle with the foot?"

The brothers smirked.

"He was fighting with one hand and fixing the engine with the other!"

Leo knew that's not quite how it had panned out, but Mikey liked to exaggerate so he just nodded along.

Far quicker than they'd like they arrive at TCRI. The Kraang grab Don first and carry him away, more Kraang seem to join from within the building and each turtle ends up with a small group surrounding them. Cutting them off from each other.

They are marched into TCRI and separated into four different closed cells, no brother knowing what was happening to the others.

Meanwhile a man was watching a screen showing the four turtles.

"Why do we have all of them? I said I wanted one" He growls.

"Test subjects" A shorter man comes to stand by the other's side. "I will do the experiment on Donatello then we reunite them all and test a whole new one!"

"Why Donatello?" The man asks angrily, "Leonardo is the leader, he should be the one broken"

"Well, Donatello is intelligent! He doesn't like to fight and because of this the other three have a strong urge to protect him from having to. He will truly understand what is happening to him and it will be so much more painful for the others to watch him lose his mind to something he has worked with all his life" The short man grins as he rubs his hands.

"This sounds interesting" The tall man nods, "I will leave them in your capable hands, you will command the Kraang but if I hear anything I don't like"

The shorter man cowers as the gauntlet is raised to his throat.

"I will not hesitate to put an end to it"

"Yes Master" The man gulps. "Nothing will go wrong! Donatello is my arch nemesis! We are both far too intelligent to coexist!"

"Donatello is much smarter than you Stockman, do not fool yourself" Shredder walks away as Stockman clenches his fists. "I may even replace you when this is all done."

Stockman watches Shredder go as he tries to stay calm; this experiment couldn't go wrong. His life changing was dependant on his experiment being successful, more successful than what Shredder could ever have planned.

He would kill the wretched turtles, fight back against everyone who wronged him and rule the world!

Or the city, either would be fine.

* * *

**Please leave a review x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Hope you're all having a nice Saturday, December tomorrow! Which mean it's nearly Christmas! **

**Enjoy x**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Leonardo paced around his cell.

It had been a whole week since he had seen his brothers, he had no idea where they were or what had become of them.

Were they ok?

He was being fed twice a day and handed a 2-litre bottle of water every, what he could only assume was, morning to last him the day.

He was getting more anxious, angrier, more like a caged animal.

He worried non-stop about his family, hell the last time he'd seen Donatello he hadn't even been conscious.

Did he know his brothers had given themselves up for him? Or did he think they had abandoned him?

He stiffened when his cell door suddenly opened to reveal two Kraang.

"The turtle known as Leonardo will come with the ones known as the Kraang"

"Yeah whatever" He sighed, there was no use resisting. He allowed himself to be taken away and into a bigger, yet just as empty, room.

It had one bed just like the last but bigger, a double he believed.

The Kraang left him there.

He paced, just like he had in the last cell.

The door opened again.

"Leo!" Leo nearly snapped his neck as he looked round at the voice.

"Mikey!" He grinned, they ran towards each other and embraced as they were left alone.

Leo quickly inspected his baby brother and smiled in relief.

"You've been behaving!" He chuckled,

"Duh" Mikey smiled. "I'm an angel!"

Leo just laughed and hugged him again.

"It's so good to see you, did they do anything to you?"

Michelangelo told him everything, turns out he had the exact same treatment as Leo. Left alone for a week with food and water.

The door opened again and Raph was pushed in.

"RAPHIE!" Mikey grinned; the three brothers hugged.

"You're hurt" Leo frowns, his brother had a large bruise on his cheek.

"Yeah, got sick of all the nothing yesterday and kinda attracted their attention" He shrugged.

"Idiot" Leo scolded but Raph could hear the fond undertone.

"What's the point in holding us captive if they're not gonna do anything to us?" Raph asked before frowning, "Unless… they're gonna do something now?"

The three tensed.

The quickly faced the door as they heard something being dragged towards them.

The door opened and the fourth turtle was thrown in only he was clearly the reason it took so long for the reunion.

Donatello struggled to his feet and looked over at his brothers miserably.

Both of his legs were metal, the chrome spread out over his shell and arms but only his left was entirely metal, his right hand and forearm had been spared. His neck had silver crawling up the back, but the front was fine, and the right of his head was fine too, the left eye was now an eyepiece which shone red.

He was a cyborg.

"D-Donnie" Mikey gaped; Leo was honestly amazed he could speak he was struggling to even blink.

Donatello backed away from them a little.

"Th-They took you guys too?" His voice was soft, scared. Like he was afraid of his brothers.

"Duh!" Mikey quickly got over his shock and ran to his brother's side. "What did they do to you?"

He hugged the genius and looked him over tearfully.

Donatello opens his mouth to answer his little brother but snaps it shut when Leo and Raph walk closer. Mikey has a hold on his hand as he too watches.

Leo and Raph stood by them looking Don over in horror.

Leo truly couldn't believe what he was seeing, his poor little brother had been transformed! He wondered of the pain he had to endure while he was being altered, his wrist seemed fixed at least. He noticed his brother had an exhausted and stressed pull to what was left of his face, his eyes cloudy and troubled.

"Donnie" Raphael chokes out, "Oh god… They made you into… into- "

"A monster" Donnie whispers as tears build in his eye.

"No" Leo immediately amends, those thoughts were toxic. "You are not a monster. You're Donnie, our pacifist, genius brother."

"I'm a monster Leo!" Donnie cries, "Look at me!"

The brothers cringe.

"They experimented on me all week, but I was so drugged up I had no idea what they were really doing to me" He finally explains, trying to keep it together, "Stockman's behind all this. When they finished changing my body they waited until all the drugs wore off then Baxter finally appeared, he put some kind of chip in my head"

He motions to a slot just above the red light,

"It's like some kind of virus or something… it has a voice that keeps saying stuff to me!" He looks so hopeless, it broke Leo's heart. Mikey was actually crying for his brother.

"What does it say?" Raph asks warily,

"It tells me to do stuff" Donnie shifts awkwardly,

"What kinda stuff?" Raph wasn't going to let Don gloss this over.

"To hurt people… to kill them" Donnie hangs his head and finally begins to cry, "I can ignore it for now, but it keeps getting angrier… stronger"

The brothers gape.

"Can't you do something?" Leo asked as he studied the metal eye, "Like… dismantle it or break it? Can we change you back?"

"I-I don't know" Donnie gulped, he seemed very panicked. "If I had my lab, I'd be able to do a scan on myself and at least be able to start fixing this but… here? I'm useless!"

The brothers guide Donnie further into the room and they all sat together.

"We'll figure something out" Leo sighed, "I promise"

"Stockman won't get away with this" Raph growled.

"He's put us together in hopes of this dumb thing winning" Donnie admits sadly, "He wants me to kill you guys but there's no way I could"

The brothers smile slightly at the fierceness in that statement.

"We gotta find a way to get you home" Leo frowns, "If we get you to your lab, we can work something out… How will we get out of here though?"

"Easy" Mikey smirks, the brothers stare at him in shock. "All we gotta do is pretend Donnie killed us, then we'd be free, and D would be able to escape later"

The brothers blink.

"So… you're saying Baxter is cocky enough to just believe his plan worked, that Donnie killed us three and would eventually let his guard down thinking Don was his puppet to allow him to escape?" Leo stared at Mikey in amazement as he thought it over,

"Y'know… he might be onto something" Raph looked at Leo for confirmation.

"Would he fall for it though?" Leo asked sceptically.

"We don't have our weapons so if we just trashed the room and lay slightly out of sight it might be believable?"

Leo thought about it.

"Yeah we just make enough noise and lie at the back of the room!" Mikey nods happily, "He won't even think to check us!"

"But I've still got to act like a puppet" Donnie frowns, "I mean… it's worth a shot?"

"Normally I'd agree" Leo looked at Donnie meaningfully, "But… I don't like the thought of leaving you here"

"I'll meet you guys at the lair… I'll be ok" Donne promises, "He'll trust me if he thinks his chip worked!"

Leo sighs as he looks at each of his brothers. Raphael seemed to be worried about leaving Donatello behind too but was willing to try, Mikey looked pleased his plan was being considered but it was the look Donnie gave him that made his mind up for him. He just looked determined and ready.

Leo nodded.

"We have a plan" He frowns softly, "Let's get to work"

* * *

**Please review, next chapter will be up tomorrow! x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, it's the first of December! **

**Enjoy x**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The pair of Kraang guarding the door were quick to run and find Baxter Stockman when they heard the kerfuffle from within the cell.

There was banging on the walls and door, the bed sounded as if it had been thrown across the room, skin hitting skin, metal hitting skin, thumps and bumps.

And a whole lot of yelling.

"DONNIE STOP!" Mikey screamed fearfully.

"IT'S US!" Leo yelled.

There was a thump.

"MIKEY! NO!" Raph gasped.

Inside the cell however was now a mess but the brothers weren't all that hurt, they had a half-hearted wrestle just to make themselves look roughed up.

"The Kraang have run off" Donnie smirked, "He'll be here any second!"

"Positions!" Leo nodded but all three hesitated.

"I'll be ok" Donnie promised gently.

"Of course, you will be" Leo smiled and hugged his brother, "We'll be together again soon"

"Be brave Donnie" Raph smirks as he too hugs Don, giving away just how worried he actually was, "Don't keep us waiting!"

"Love you D" Mikey is last to hug him, "I'll go into your lab if you take too long"

Donnie chuckles, nods to his brothers before waiting for them to lie down.

Mikey shoves the top half of himself under the upside-down bed, he knew he'd be the worst at schooling his expression.

Raphael lies on his side near the bed facing away from the door, his red mask tails leaking behind him.

Leonardo lies on his side closest to Donnie, he looks Donnie in the eye once more before closing them and opening his mouth slightly. When they heard the door open, they all held their breath.

Donnie made sure to stand straight and rigid, constant battle stance. He also made sure to stare, completely emotionless, straight ahead.

He didn't move as the door opened and Baxter rushed in to stand by his side.

"Woah!" He gasped before looking at Don. "Uh… Donatello?"

Donnie turned to face him and stood to attention.

"No way" Baxter breathed as he scanned Donnie's face, "It worked… it actually worked… you're all mine! And those dumb turtles are out of our way!"

The inventor did a little victory dance before straightening up.

"Follow me, we have work to do" He smirked and walked out the door, Donnie made sure to follow just behind.

He followed the man away from his brothers, down a long corridor and all the way to a huge control room.

"Kneel" Baxter commanded, Donnie did it immediately.

The inventor laughed nastily.

"Not so smart, now are we?" He mocked as he circled his slave, "You were always such a show-off but look at you now, pathetic!"

Donnie merely blinked; he didn't even move when the alarms blared.

"What the?" Baxter ran over to the computer out of Donnie's field of vision. "That doesn't make sense… I mean…"

Stockman ceased his muttering and walked over to stand in front of Donnie.

"The turtles are gone" He began warily, he frowned at the lack of a response, "They survived? They could be dead now though… the Kraang attacked them"

Nothing.

"Huh… Ok… I think I see what's happening" Baxter leaned close to Donnie's face and studied him. "You're still in there somewhere… Donatello is still inside that big brain and overrode the programming to make you stop before you actually killed them… Interesting, I'll need to look into it more"

Donnie nearly flinched at the voice inside his head.

_KILL. WE FAILED. KILL TURTLES. KILL HUMANS. _

Baxter typed away at a computer before hitting the enter key.

Donnie shot to his feet as he felt a spike of adrenaline hit him.

_**KILL THE TURTLES. KILL THE TURTLES.**_

It was louder now!

"Yes! Fixed" Baxter smirked, he looked thoughtful for a moment, but the smirk was soon back. "You know the location of the lair"

Donnie would've held his breath if he could.

"I command you to go to your old home and kill the turtles. Properly this time"

Donatello nodded once before turning and immediately marching away from Baxter, out of the room and eventually out of the building.

It scared him how hard he had to try to control himself now, he could feel the urge to harm getting stronger within him.

He ran home all the same, his brothers would help him. He knew it.

The minute he was through the turnstiles his brothers were by his side.

"Donnie!" They cheered.

"Baxter commanded I go out, find you guys and kill you" Donnie smirked. "What a doof"

The brothers laughed as they followed him to the lab.

_**KILL THE TURTLES! KILL THEM!**_

Donnie cringed and faltered slightly as he entered the lab, his brothers looked at him in concern.

"The voice is getting stronger" Donnie explained faintly. "I'm running out of time; I can barely fight it anymore"

His brothers looked alarmed.

"What can we do to help?" Leo demanded, "More hands means this is done quicker"

Donnie nodded and together the brothers got him wired up to the laptop and running a scan.

Mikey snatched the computer the minute the results popped up, he gaped.

"Donnie! You're not a cyborg!" He grins and hands over the laptop.

"You're right… I'm still whole underneath… this thing is like a mech-suit… He's using magnetic waves to send messages into my head..." He smirked. "Once I'm out of this dumb thing I'll be back to normal!"

The brothers grinned.

"Cool, let's get you free then!" Raph nods.

"I just need to find out what kind of metal this is and then we just get the right tool and boom!" Donnie cheered, "I'm free!"

Mikey's stomach let out a loud growl, but he seemed hesitant to leave.

"It's ok" Donnie reassured his little brother. "This bit is kind of a one turtle job; you guys go get food. I'll eat once I'm free"

"You sure?" Leo asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'll call you guys back when I need a hand breaking this thing open" Donnie explains easily, "Everything will be ok"

The brothers nod hesitantly before leaving the lab, Raphael pauses in the doorway.

"You let us know if you need us or anything" He demands with a nod and leaves.

Donnie chuckles, he begins to set to work but his head feels funny. Something shifts over his ear.

"My chip just sent me some interesting information" Stockman's voice says down his ear, Don freezes in fear. "You've been faking Donatello… I think you're gonna need to come back"

Donnie shakes his head but suddenly his head aches, he groans weakly but startles when his legs move of their own accord.

The chip has ceased trying to control his mind and shifted all its power into controlling the exosuit instead, he tries his best to stop it but can't. He's about to reach the turnstiles!

He opens his mouth to yell out for help but the left hand which was completely cased in metal stopped him by clamping tightly over it.

"MMMRPHH!" He tried but he knew there was no way anyone heard him, he wanted to cry.

His body ran out of the lair and through the rain towards TCRI while his brain buzzed in fear.

He was becoming a puppet and no doubt Stockman had something in store for when he got back.

* * *

**Please Review x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Donatello arrived back in the control room, his legs were stuck still, and his hand finally released his mouth. He glared at Stockman and he stepped in front of him.

"Very clever" He snarked, "You fooled me once, but it won't happen again! I've developed something that will finally put you in your place!"

Donnie said nothing.

"Follow me" He commanded, he led Donnie against his will to a table. Donnie was made to lie down on it and was strapped down.

Baxter pushed on the bottom of the table making it swing so Don was vertical.

"Release the chip!" He yelled; Donnie felt lighter as the chip fell out of his head. The suit felt looser.

He struggled against his straps, but Baxter came closer.

"I have developed a second chip" He announced.

"Is it a chip of doom?" Donnie mocked angrily, "You're a loser Stockman, let me go and get over it!"

"I used to be a loser but with this I will never be again!" Baxter cackled before forcefully shoving the chip into the slot.

For a moment nothing happened.

Then Donatello started screaming and thrashing.

Baxter grinned at the turtle's obvious pain.

"This is no chip of doom" He laughed evilly, "Welcome to the world, Robotello"

"NOOOOOO!" Donnie screamed. He could feel himself being pushed and shoved further and further back into his mind; darkness was surrounding him. His body felt numb.

He watched Baxter laughing at him but in a blink, Donatello was no more.

Baxter watched as the life and soul drained out of Donnie's one visible eye, the bright mahogany turning into a dark, almost black, brown. Donatello was truly gone, maybe forever.

He looked closer at his captive and noticed how still and empty he seemed.

"Did it finally work?" He mused; he released the turtle, but it merely stood there. He grabbed a metal band and slipped it on his wrist, the red in Donnie's eye flashed brighter.

"Kneel" He commanded, the shell did so. "Stand"

Again, immediate response.

"Jump"

"Spin"

"Lie down"

"Sit"

Baxter cackled as each of his orders were followed flawlessly, Donnie's expression didn't change except around the eyes. The pure hopelessness that shone through told Stockman everything he needed to know.

Donatello was pushing through but was not strong enough to regain control, he knew what he was doing and what was happening around him but had no control whatsoever.

"What is your objective?" He asked.

"To kill the turtles" Baxter was a little freaked out at how dead and cold Donatello's voice sounded.

"Yeah… that's right… then what?"

"Take out Shredder and his pathetic foot clan"

Now Baxter was getting excited.

"And then?"

"Take over the city"

"Excellent!" Baxter was practically bouncing with glee, "Who is your Master?"

"Baxter Stockman"

"YES! FINALLY!" Baxter punched the air in celebration. "Let's do this!"

"Kill the turtles. Kill the turtles" Donnie chanted, Baxter's grin faltered when he saw tears fall from the eye. But the shell continued its chant as the boy inside wept over his defeat.

Leonardo stepped out of the kitchen and looked over at the lab worriedly, it had been over an hour since Donatello had come home but they hadn't seen or heard anything from him since he told them to go eat.

"We should check on him" Mikey looks at his two eldest brothers, "He's being really quiet"

"He's had a hard week" Raph pointed out as his frown darkened. "I can't imagine what it's like to be trapped in your own body"

"C'mon" Leo could see Mikey getting scared for his brother, "Let's give him a hand"

The three walked over, knocked on the lab door and let themselves in.

There was no sign of their genius anywhere.

"D-Donnie?" Mikey called cautiously, "You here?"

Nothing.

"H-He's gone" Leo gaped. "Check the rooms! Check everywhere!"

He had a bad feeling.

The brothers ran around the lair searching for their missing family member only to come up with nothing, he really was gone.

"He said that stupid voice was getting stronger! I bet Stockman has him again!" Raph snarled, "Damn it! We shouldn't have left him! Mikey this is your fault!"

"Me?" Mikey squeaked as the angriest brother turned on him.

"Yes! You!" He growled. "If you had just kept your dumb stomach quiet, we all woulda been in the lab with him and we'd have stopped him from being taken!"

"Raphael!" Leo steps between the two. "Enough! The blame game is not going to help us right now!"

He turned away from Raph to face Mikey, who was sniffling sadly.

"This is not your fault" He put a hand on both of Mikey's shoulders. "Never in a million years would we blame you. This is all Stockman! We need to get Donnie back, ok?"

Mikey nods and rubs his beak.

"How?" Raph asks, "We don't know how to free him from that dumb machine"

"It's Baxter Stockman's invention" Leo rolls his eyes, "There's gonna be a major flaw somewhere, we just have to find it"

The brothers nod and set out to find their brother and try to free him.

* * *

**Please Review x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys! My laptop is broken so I'm having to check over all the remaining chapters and uploading them through my phone. I'm gonna upload all the chapters and hopefully they're all ok. May have to re-upload them at a later date with all corrections so feel free to let me know if that necessary. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Donatello and Stockman leave TCRI now that the experiment is complete, instead they move to Stockman's lab where Don is kept in a cage when he's not being used.

Baxter's plan was to go after the turtles first, then the foot, then the city and finally the world but this was soon changed when a message was sent to him.

The Shredder requested his appearance at Foot Headquarters tonight for an update on progress.

Stockman smirked; this was going to be too easy.

He made sure to give Donatello a katana the Kraang had kept from when they had captured the turtles. The one visible eye has stared glumly at it as the hand gripped the hilt with more force than necessary.

That night the two ventured off to foot headquarters.

Stockman stood outside the front door for a moment, he didn't notice three shadows watching him from a nearby roof. He looked over at Donatello and could practically feel the waves of hate directed at him.

"Don't be like that" He growled, "You might just be about to do something useful, you're gonna be a part of something revolutionary"

He stormed forwards and opened the door, together they walked in only for foot ninja to grab Donnie.

"Let them arrest you" He commands, Donnie does as told.

Stockman enters the throne room and stands before Shredder as Donatello is brought in.

Nobody notices the same three shadows crawl through the hole in the window above.

"Stockman" The shredder growls, "I see you have brought our experiment. How is he progressing?"

"I have full and total control" Stockman brags, "He's just an empty shell"

"Prove it" Shredder commands.

"Sure, what do you want him to do? He can do anything!" Stockman grins, he notices Rahzar and Fishface nearby.

"Can he fly?" Fishface mocks.

"Xever" Shredder commands, "Come forward"

Xever swaggers forward and bows.

"Stockman command your slave to kill Xever. Let's see if my loyal recruit is up to the challenge"

Xever readies himself gleefully.

"I get to kill a turtle and break this loser's new toy in the same day" He laughs, "Master, you are too generous!"

"Kill Xever" Stockman demands.

Donatello flings the foot ninja holding him away and immediately flies at the mutant with the sword unsheathed. As soon as the fight began, they all could feel the change, this turtle and his blade were thirsty for blood.

Donatello's strikes were exact and vicious, Xever didn't have a chance to fight back. All he could do was dodge.

The turtle was too quick for him. Shredder leaps out of his throne as Donnie's blade stabs through the fish and out the other end.

Xever doesn't make a sound as his body is carelessly kicked off the end of the blade, the sword is sheathed and Donatello stills.

Stockman grins triumphantly.

The silence is deafening.

"What do you think?" Stockman smirks. "A perfect soldier no?"

"Bradford" Shredder commands, "Attack the turtle. I want to see just how under Stockman's control he really is. Will he take the attacks until you tell him otherwise?"

Stockman's jaw drops.

"What? Of course, he'll take the attacks but that wasn't the point! If you kill him then this all would have been a waste!" He stresses.

"Silence Stockman" Shredder scolds, he nods to Bradford.

The huge mutant wolf towers over Donnie, he raises a hand to strike but hesitates. He doesn't feel right attacking a helpless opponent, there's no honour in that after all.

But he knew better than to defy his master.

He struck Donnie's body causing him to fly across the room and lie limply on the floor, no reactions.

The wolf grabs the turtle by the leg and lifts him up, still no reaction.

"Ok Stockman" Shredder nods. "Command the turtle to defend himself"

Stockman breathes a sigh of relief.

"Kill Bradford!" He demands.

"What?" Rahzar gasps but before he can move Donatello pulls out his blade and slits the mutant's throat. He's dropped but lands on his feet as Bradford falls back choking.

The room watches as the mutant dies suffocating on his own blood.

"He's a success" Stockman nods.

Shredder waves his hand and the room is filled with foot ninja.

"Yes, he is. You will hand over control to me and will be punished for your insolence" Shredder demands.

"What? You can't punish me! I did what you asked!"

"I commanded the turtle defends himself against Bradford, he was not to kill him" The Master scolded. "You knew this"

"He will never be yours to control!" Stockman yells. "Protect me Donatello! Kill anyone who tries to attack me!"

The foot ninja leap forward but Donatello is forced to fight them all, brutally cutting, slicing and killing all who dared to step towards his Master.

Shredder watched in rage.

"Stop this" He growls. "FOOT NINJA! CEASE YOUR ATTACK!"

The remaining foot back off leaving the turtle puppet gasping for breath.

"He's getting tired" Shredder muses as he stalks towards Stockman, Gauntlet blades glinting menacingly. "As am I, I see your intentions Stockman. You wish to overthrow the Foot Clan. I do not take kindly to betrayal"

"Defend me" Stockman commands, Donnie stands protectively in front of his puppeteer.

"I have no qualms in killing this wretched creature" Shredder continues towards them, "I will happily kill you after"

Shredder attacks but Donnie blocks, he wobbles under Shredder's weight but soon manages to push the fearsome leader back away from him. He leaps forward to attack, Shredder dodges but Donatello is quick. The turtle manages to land a blow knocking one of Shredder's feet out from under him.

"What is this?" Shredder demands as the sword swings down to cut into his neck, he's struggling to keep it from doing so. "The turtles are not this strong"

"Those fools are held back by their desire to be heroes, if you remove them from their bodies, they're effective assassins" Stockman laughs, "And Shredder? I told you before, Donatello is gone! He might have spared you, but my creation won't. Too long you have tortured and ridiculed me, I'm not afraid anymore. You will die here tonight, and I will become the foot leader"

"TRAITOR!" Shredder snarls as his arms shake, he can't hold Donatello back much longer. He looked up into the turtle's eyes to see sorrow and fear. "Your brothers would be ashamed"

He hoped talking to the turtle inside would at least make the creation falter, he was wrong. The eyes filled with tears, but the body only pushed harder. Blood began to run from the turtle's beak.

Shredder's eyes widened as he stared at the monster above him.

"Stockman… What have you done?" He panted. His arms gave out, the swords flew down.

The Shredder's head rolled slightly to the side as the spine was severed.

The fearsome warlord was no more.

The puppet stepped back before collapsing onto his knees. Tears ran from wide fearful eyes, blood poured from his beak and his whole body shook.

Stockman came to stand by his side.

"You have done well" He nodded quietly, he turned to face the hall.

"I have killed your Master. This makes me the rightful leader of the new foot clan. Swear your allegiance to me now!" He grinned and opened his arms triumphantly.

All foot ninja bowed.

He had successfully taken over.

* * *

**The rest are all coming in just a second!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Stockman looked out over the bowing foot ninja, but his eyes fell on one member he had forgotten about.

Tigerclaw pushed his way through and stood before Stockman, his eye glanced at the shaking turtle.

"There is no honour in your victory" He hissed but knelt. "But there is no honour in leaving my clan either"

Stockman nodded awkwardly.

"Leave us foot ninja" He demanded before turning to Donnie "You stay here while Tigerclaw cleans this mess up, I'm off to move into my new lab"

Tigerclaw curled his lip in disgust, he waited until everyone was gone until he turned to the turtle. He gripped the boy's shoulders and turned him away from the gruesome scene, he studied the hopeless eyes.

"You are still in there young one" He observed sadly, "I am sorry for what has happened to you, I am disgusted Stockman would stoop to such levels. He chose to take away a person's will rather than earn their trust"

The large mutant shakes his head.

"You have a choice. Fight against this monstrosity alone or allow yourself to lose and never deal with the consequences of what has happened" He nods once. "If you lose, then this body is merely a zombie. If you win… you are free but a monster. A hard choice but an important one"

He uses his furry arms to clean the blood from the turtle's face, he then uses a finger to wipe the tears away. He couldn't look into those eyes any longer.

He set to work cleaning up as he had been ordered to.

He heard three bodies hit the floor once he had finished cleaning and was quick to hide, he looked out and watched them run to their lost brother.

"Donnie" Leo swallows heavily as he grabs his brother's shoulders and gives him a little shake, "Donnie?"

Mikey sniffles and hugs his brother fiercely.

"C'mon Brainiac" Raph stands close to Leo's side to make sure the puppet can see him too. "Don't do this, you can't let them win! You're stronger than this!"

There's no response. Tigerclaw watches the brothers as they look at each other, lost on what to do.

"I know you must be terrified over all that's happened" Leo tries again, "But none of that was you, this is all on Stockman! He took away your free will and used you… none of this is on you Donatello, come back to us, please! We can fix this!"

Nothing.

Tigerclaw's sensitive ears twitch, Stockman is heading back. If he sees this, he'll command the boy to kill his brothers!

He's quick to step out.

"You cannot help him right now" He says, the three brothers stand protectively in front of Don.

"Stay away" Raphael growls.

"Do not be foolish" The tiger snarls. "Stockman is on his way back. Do you want to make your brother kill you? Get out of here now, you do not know how or if you can rescue him just now"

"We have to try" Mikey sniffs, "We can't just leave him here like this"

"He is vulnerable this is true" Tigerclaw nods, he hesitates. There is one way to keep his honour. "If you leave now… I will be in contact with how to save your brother, then we must take Stockman out so I can lead the foot clan with honour. You know he is a monster"

The brothers hesitate.

On one hand this alliance is very useful and would get them their brother back, on the other? Tigerclaw in charge of the foot clan didn't seem like a good idea.

But family comes first.

"Deal" Leonardo nods, "You better deliver, or else"

Tigerclaw nods.

The turtles leave just as Stockman enters the throne room.

"He's moved!" Stockman cringes away in fear, "Why has he moved?"

"I moved him by force" Tigerclaw rolled his eyes in disgust, "He was in my way"

"Don't ever touch my stuff again! It wouldn't take much for him to kill you too!" Stockman threatened.

Tigerclaw bowed silently.

"Come Donatello, follow me" Stockman commanded before spinning around and marching out of the room, his puppet followed.

Tigerclaw watched them go as he tried to form a plan in his head, he'd have to be careful or everything would be lost.

Once in the lab Stockman sent Donatello into the cage and locked it, he rolled a chair over and sat before him. He stared at him curiously.

"I wanna see something" He frowns, "Donatello, tell me your thoughts"

There was a moment of silence.

"No… I didn't think so" Stockman nodded, he looked down at his band. His curiosity got the better of him. He pressed hard on either side of the metal and it released, opening so he could take it off. As this happened Donatello fell to his knees.

The turtle pants heavily.

"Hello" Stockman greets.

Donatello looks up at him immediately, Stockman flinches at the pure deep hatred on the mutant's face, the turtle scrambles to his feet and grabs the bars.

"YOU MONSTER!" He screamed; Baxter nearly fell out of his chair. "YOU TURNED ME INTO A MURDERER! YOU MADE ME KILL FOR YOU! YOU DESPICABLE, DISGUSTING, COWARDLY ASSHOLE!"

"That's enough" Baxter growled but Don wasn't done.

"NO! I'M NOT YOURS TO CONTROL ANYMORE!" The turtle reached up to pull the eye off. Baxter gasped; he hadn't realised that the suit had come loose.

He was quick to snap the band back together making the suit tighten back up, the turtle screamed and collapsed as his mind was once again taken control of.

Baxter panted as he berated himself for his stupidity.

That had been too close.

He looked up when the screaming stopped.

"Stand" He commanded weakly; the turtle stood. Baxter covered his thumping heart with his hand in relief. "Ok… never mind, go to sleep"

The turtle lay down and closed his eyes.

Baxter closed his eyes and took deep breaths, he was so close to his goal, he couldn't mess up now.

Next was to take over the city and kill the turtles.

But first? A couple more experiments.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The turtles travelled home in solemn silence, they pushed their way through the turnstiles and paused before the steps.

Mikey looked over at the lab, it was so quiet.

He ignored Leo and Raph as they watched him before wandering to the dojo, Mikey made a beeline for the tunnel where their bedrooms were.

To his left were Leo's and Raph's across from them were Donnie's and lastly his. He pushed Don's door open and made sure to close it behind him.

Donatello didn't spend as much time in here as he did the lab but recently, he had tried going to bed at a more reasonable hour.

His room was the smallest of the four, it had a bed in the far corner with a nightstand next to it with a lamp and picture frame on it. He had a desk on the other side of the room where a couple of sketches of cool ideas lay unfinished, his chair was pushed in.

Mikey saw one of them had his name on it, tears stung his eyes when he realised his brother had planned on building him something. He decided he wouldn't look too closely at it, if Donnie came back, he wouldn't want to spoil the surprise.

He sat on Donnie's bed and looked at the photo frame, he gasped. Inside was a picture he himself had drawn of the four of them, Mike's signature was even on it. He hadn't realised his big bro had kept it.

He had drawn it for Donnie back when they were 15, not too long after they had first started going topside. He had noticed his brother was feeling down after Leo and Raph had teased him over his crush.

Mikey's heart ached as he thought about his missing brother, he wondered if he'd ever be free again. He cuddled up in his brother's sheets and lay there.

He closed his eyes miserably.

Why did their family always have to go through so much?

Why did it have to be Donnie that got turned into a killer?

Don wouldn't even kill a fly!

He hears the bedroom door open but chooses to ignore it.

His two brother sit on the bed beside him.

"Mikey?" Leo puts a hand on his arm. "You ok?"

Mikey shook his head.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"He killed Bradford and Xever. He killed a bunch of foot ninja and-… he killed Shredder" Mikey sniffles. "All on his own"

"And against his will" Raphael reminded their baby brother. "It wasn't him"

"He must've been so scared" Mikey nods,

The brothers sit in silence.

"I wonder what he's being made to do right now" Mikey continues. "I want him back"

"We'll get him back" Leo promises gently, "I promise Mikey, he won't be a slave forever. We'll save him, get rid of that dumb exoskeleton and kill Stockman"

"What about Tigerclaw?" Raph asks as he looks at his older brother, "We can't let him take over the foot"

"You saw how he was with Donnie" Mikey frowned. "He was helping him, maybe he'll run the foot fairly?"

"He's still a bad guy" Raph frowned, "He's an assassin, he's twisted and worst of all he thinks he's doing the right thing!"

"I don't know Raph… He was loyal to Shredder but maybe as a leader he will change the foot for the better" Leo shrugs, not entirely believing himself. "Besides, Tigerclaw doesn't matter. Donatello is all that matters right now, and this looks like our only chance of saving him, I won't leave him in the foot's clutches when he's vulnerable and alone!"

Leo bows his head.

"He's a slave to them… a puppet being used against his will… Our little brother doesn't deserve that, and I will make all of them pay for putting him through this!"

"Right. We'll make 'em pay" Raph nods before looking gently down at the silently crying Mikey.

"I don't like the thought of Donnie being all alone with Stockman!" Mikey cries, "He took his brain away!"

The brothers choose not to correct him, instead Leonardo pulls his baby brother into a sitting position and hugs him close.

"We'll get him back. Donnie will be fine!" Leo insists. "But in the meantime, we need to make sure we're ready, that means taking care of ourselves. Now, I know you haven't eaten today Mikey"

Mikey cringes.

"So, we're gonna have some dinner. Then it's bedtime" Leo continues. He stands up and allows Raphael to scoot into his place to comfort their remaining little brother. "I'm gonna go make some Ramen for us, I'll call you guys in once it's ready"

He leaves Donnie's room.

"How come you came in here and not the lab?" Raph asks curiously.

"Didn't wanna break something" Mikey blushed. "Plus, the lab's too quiet without him in it"

"Yeah… I almost miss the explosions" Raph smirks weakly, Mike giggles.

"Heh yeah and the singing!" He sits up straighter, "You can always tell when he's waiting for something in there coz he always sings!"

"I kinda miss the muttering while he's typing too" Raph chuckles. "He's always thinking about something!"

Mikey laughs,

"Yeah! He doesn't even know when he's doing it!"

The two laugh before falling quiet.

"Once we get him back, I'm never gonna yell at him again" Raph sighs, "I'm gonna be nicer to him… stop making fun of him so much"

"Yeah right" Mikey giggles, "You'll never keep that up in a million years!"

They both chuckle as the smell of ramen floats in.

"It's ready guys!" Leo calls, the brothers hurry into the kitchen to see three bowls.

The three sit down and start to eat.

"What were you two laughing about?" Leo asks curiously.

"We were laughing about missing Donnie's explosions and singing and muttering when he types!" Mikey grinned; Leo returned it.

"Don't forget how he sticks his tongue out when he's super focused on something" He smirked, the other two brighten up.

"Oh yeah!" Mikey grins, "He does that all the time!"

"You guys remember when April called it cute and he got so flustered he bit his tongue?" Raph laughs.

"Yeah!" Mikey cackles, "He sthpoke like thith for thwo dayth!"

The brothers laughed at the impression; they had teased Donnie for it every time he spoke. He had sounded so funny.

They ate their ramen and continued to remember their brother's weird quirks, only filling them with further determination to get him back so they can see them all again.

They talked for a little while after before heading to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Stockman sat in Shredder's old throne with Donatello standing at his side and Tigerclaw nearby. The throne room was empty just like it had been this morning.

"Is this really what Shredder used to do?" Stockman yawned, "Just sit in his throne all day doing nothing?"

"No" Tigerclaw looked over at his new Master, "Master Shredder would spend his time in the boardroom planning his next attack… his next move"

"Right… right…" Stockman nodded; he didn't really know what his next move was. "Tigerclaw, I want you to patrol tonight… I have some experiments to do… And evil plans to create"

Tigerclaw nodded.

"I'll need you to send some foot ninjas out to destroy all police stations, with them out of the way we can fully take over the city" The inventor nodded, "We'll have foot in every street keeping an eye on our subjects… my old enemies will be brought to my feet!"

There's a moment of silence.

"But let's focus on destroying police stations first" Stockman nodded, "While you patrol, I want you to trick the turtles into coming here, tell them their brother escaped me, but Shredder caught him. They'll think they can sneak in here, but Donatello will finish them!"

He suddenly looked thoughtful.

"Actually, I have a task for my puppet…" He looked at Don, "Go find all purple dragon hide outs. Destroy them, make sure there are no survivors"

"What?" Tigerclaw gasped as Donatello obeyed and left the throne room. "They are our allies!"

"I don't share" Stockman stuck his nose up, "The city belongs to the foot, we no longer need the partnership. Now, go get ready to patrol"

Tigerclaw grit his teeth but bowed, he rushed off before he said anything out of place.

…

The first thing Tigerclaw did on his patrol was rush off to each purple dragon hide out. Half of which had been taken out.

He soon found Donatello at the headquarters fighting Hun.

"Stop this!" Tigerclaw demanded as he landed nearby. "They are our allies! Do not do all Stockman asks!"

He knew this was pointless, he did not control the turtle.

"Hun, Shredder is dead" He explained as Hun dodged the turtle.

"What?" Hun gasped.

"Stockman has turned this turtle into a puppet and used him to take over the foot clan. I am working on stopping him, but it will take time. Will you join forces with the foot once again if I take over?" Tigerclaw asked quickly.

"Yes" Hun nodded, "Our partnership has been beneficial to the both of us"

Tigerclaw nodded.

"Then run. Find whoever is left and escape your hideouts, Donatello will destroy them then head back to Stockman" Tigerclaw commanded.

"What will happen to the turtle?" Hun asks warily. "Will you keep the slave once you destroy the master?"

"No" Tigerclaw frowned. "I have honour, he will go back to his brothers and they'll have the sense not to challenge us"

Hun looked sceptical but nodded.

"I would just kill the freak, anything's better than this" Hun shrugged as he leapt away.

He was quick to escape, Donnie chasing after. Hun kicked the boy in the head knocking him out.

He stood over the unconscious turtle; it would be easy to slit his throat with his claws.

He bent down and cocked his head before quickly shaking it.

No, he wouldn't go back on his word. Hun wasn't wrong though; death would be better than what the boy was going through now.

"I hope you can be returned to your brothers, if not I promise to end you before you can hurt them" He nodded. He hid away to protect the turtle until he woke up.

He watched sadly as the puppet struggled to his feet and ran out looking for the next hideout.

He too left and continued his patrol.

It wasn't long until he ran into the turtles.

"Tigerclaw" Leo greeted coldly.

"Do you have a way to save our brother yet?" Mikey asked immediately as he rushed to the large mutant's side.

"Calm down little one, I am looking after your brother" The mutant smirked, he looked up and Leo and Raph. "I believe the solution lies in the metal band around Stockman's wrist, but I cannot be sure… he is very careful around me"

"I can see why" Raph scoffs, "He's a puny wimp and you're a huge assassin. Can't blame him"

"Donatello has been commanded to destroy all purple dragon hideouts and kill all members of the gang" He informed them. The brothers gaped.

"He's doing all that on his own?" Raph asked, he looked ready to rush off.

"I was tailing him at first. Hun put up a good fight" Tigerclaw smirked. "He will not spill anymore blood"

The brothers pale.

"I have told Hun of what has happened, and he is escaping along with the remaining gang members" The mutant decided to elaborate, he smirked at the clear relief. "He will merely destroy buildings now"

The brothers nod.

"We need to get him back" Leo growls. "We need to make our move soon"

"I am not sure that is wise" Tigerclaw shook his head. "You boys would have to fight him without hurting him… You have to understand Donatello will not have the same intentions; he will kill you all."

"No, he won't" Mikey stomped. "We're gonna save him before Baxter can give him the order!"

"I will not let the boy stray too far" Tigerclaw insists. "I will not let Stockman force him to kill his family. I will kill Donatello- "

"No!" The brothers yelp.

"You won't touch him!" Leo snarls.

"I had the chance to kill him today… instead I promised I would only kill him if he were about to kill any of you… it's better than the alternative" He explains, the brothers stare at him. Tigerclaw is sure this is the first time the boys have truly feared him.

"We're gonna free him" Leo repeats.

"I will do my best to help him until then" Tigerclaw nods before frowning. "But once he is free you four are to stay out of my way, I will lead the new foot clan with honour. You four will not interfere, deal?"

Leo hesitates but nods.

"Very good" Tigerclaw smirks, "I must return to Stockman…"

The boys watch the tiger leave, they look away only to see Donnie heading back too.

"DONNIE!" Mikey shouts as he runs after him.

"MIKEY! COME BACK!" The brothers yell as they hurry after their little brother.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The brothers finally caught up to Donnie about a block away from Foot headquarters, they grabbed him, and the puppet stilled.

They kept a grip on him, and they stood in front to face him.

"He's bruised" Raph observed. "But ok"

"Hey Donnie! We miss you, bro but we're gonna get you back soon!" Mikey smiles.

"I don't know if you can hear us Don" Leo sighs as he searches his brother's eyes, he sees hope and he smiles. "We're here. We're gonna get you back… I promise"

They let him go but followed. They snuck into the throne room and watched Don move to stand by Stockman's side. Tigerclaw was knelt before him.

"Sounds like you didn't do a lot" Baxter sneers.

"I have observed and mapped all police stations Master" Tigerclaw growled. "That's enough to get your plan started"

"Don't talk back!" Stockman snapped. "Or I'll get my puppet here to punish you"

Tigerclaw stays silent.

Stockman nods triumphantly, he turns to face his puppet.

"I trust your mission went well?"

No reaction.

"You really are a bore like this" Stockman deflated. "I much prefer you in those small moments of freedom where you realise all you've done"

Tigerclaw raises his head.

"He has moments of freedom?"

"He did last night" Stockman explained. "I wanted to check something; I won't make that mistake again"

"How is it you control him?" Tigerclaw asks curiously, "Is it really so simple that you can free him so easily?"

"That's for me to know and for everyone else to never find out" Stockman snaps. "If those troublesome turtles ever find out how to work him, I'll be a goner!"

Tigerclaw raises an eyebrow.

"How to work him?" He repeated. "You think they would use him like you do?"

"Only to take us out then they'd free him, and he'd have my tech to experiment with" Stockman shuddered.

Tigerclaw shook his head.

"Sometimes I wonder if I should just lock him away somewhere" Stockman admits, "Or kill him… then he could never be used against me"

Tigerclaw looks between the two.

"I could command him to kill himself" Stockman strolls closer to Donnie. "Easy"

Tigerclaw stiffened as he watched the man circle Donnie, he knew he'd have no chance of stopping the boy from committing seppuku.

He needed to stop Stockman's train of thought before it went off the rails.

"That would be a waste of your talents" He sucked up.

"True" Stockman smirked. "A real waste of parts"

Tigerclaw nodded hurriedly.

"But I don't need him anymore" He sighs, "And I can't let anyone else take him"

"You do need him!" The mutant insists, "Those brothers of his are still alive, they'll want your head for all you've done!"

Stockman froze.

"You're right… He'll kill them first then himself" Stockman nodded; he was shaken up.

The mutant smirked at the fear Stockman seemed to have of the turtles.

Donatello would be safe for now.

He growled when he sensed three presences jumping down from above, they already ruined it.

Stockman shrieked when he saw three pissed off turtle brothers standing in the throne room.

"Give us our brother back!" Leonardo commands, "Or we'll kill you!"

"DONATELLO! KILL THE TURTLES!" Stockman screams as he runs to hide behind the throne.

Tigerclaw stares in disgust at his cowardice.

"You fools!" The mutant yelled as Donatello rushes to attack his brothers. "You've just sealed his fate!"

They could see the pure panic in Donatello's eyes as he attacks his beloved family.

Then something strange happens.

Tigerclaw and Stockman stare in shock as the puppet freezes in his tracks, seemingly locked in place. Blood poured from his beak once again but this time the red light over his eye was blinking on and off.

The turtle screamed and screwed his eyes shut.

Donatello was fighting back with all his might.

"Donnie!" Mikey gasped. "What's happening to him?"

"Fight Donnie! Fight it!" Raphael cheered on.

Leonardo shared a look with Tigerclaw.

This was too dangerous, if Donatello lost this battle with himself then there would be no chance of getting him back. Even if they freed him of the armour his head would be so damaged the real Don would never come back. He'd be brain dead.

"Donnie" Leo soothed sadly, "It's ok little brother… We know how to save you; we won't let you hurt us… don't fight it… Just let us fix you for a change" He begged.

Donatello opened his eyes and looked straight at Leo.

"O-Ok" He gasped; the brothers tensed. "I trust you"

The red light becomes steady once more and the puppet continues his attack.

"Stop this" Tigerclaw demands as he charges towards Stockman, "This… this is sick and dishonourable! Release the boy and fight them yourself!"

"Are you on my side or not?" Stockman growled. "He will kill them or be killed!"

Tigerclaw shook his head with a growl and went to grab the coward, but Stockman zipped out of his way.

"Don't come near me!" He yelled. "If you do, I'll kill the turtle now!"

"Release him you coward!" Tigerclaw demanded,

"Obey me!"

"You are no Master of the Foot clan!" The huge mutant snarled as he tried to grab at the scrawny inventor again only to miss.

"DONATELLO!" The inventor calls, eyes not leaving his opponent. Donnie stopped fighting; his brothers tensed in fear of what was to come. "KILL YOURSELF!"

"NO!" Tigerclaw leapt at the inventor again.

"DONNIE! STOP!" The big mutant looked over at the brothers.

Raphael gripped Donnie from behind pulling him while Leonardo and Mikey had their brother's hands in theirs and were pulling too. The sword blade rested on the turtle's plastron, if either side released even a little the boy was gone.

The struggle angered Tigerclaw.

"Stop!" He demanded, "What do I have to do to get you to reverse the command?"

"Show me some respect!" Stockman demanded. "I am your master! Swear you will follow my command!"

"I-… I swear" The mutant ground out.

"Stand over there!" Stockman waved the tiger away. The mutant backed away significantly. "Be quiet and let him kill his brothers!"

Tigerclaw bowed his head.

"Donatello kill the turtles" Stockman demanded.

The three brothers leapt away from Donnie immediately, their genius was quick to continue his attack on them.

Tigerclaw watched as the brothers continuously dodged and never once tried to hurt their brother, he could see Leonardo trying to edge closer to Stockman, but Don wasn't letting him.

He looked back over to Stockman whose full attention was on the battle before him, a sick grin on his face.

Tigerclaw frowned, he charged forwards knocking into the inventor.

The man crumbled under his weight.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Tigerclaw grabbed the scientist and lifted him into the air, he grabbed the metal band and tried to pull it off.

"DONATELLO! DEFEND ME!" Stockman yelped.

Donnie rushed to his side leaving his brothers behind.

Tigerclaw held Stockman in front of him as a shield.

Donatello froze staring at the scene before him.

"Tell me how to get this off!" Tigerclaw demanded as the three turtle brothers rushed over. "Now!"

"Never!" Stockman screeched. "DONATELLO! KILL YOURSELF!"

"GOD DAMMT!" Raph yelled as the brothers resumed their positions, "GET THAT DAMN THING OFFA HIM!"

"DONNIE!" Mikey yelped as he struggled to protect his brother.

"STOP THIS!" Tigerclaw snapped. "THIS IS MADNESS!"

Stockman struggled in the big mutant's grip; he knew he had lost. He pondered his options.

Kill Donnie and get himself killed.

Get Donnie to kill the turtles and maybe get himself killed.

Try and get Donnie to kill Tigerclaw and probably get himself killed instead.

There was only one option.

"Fine!" He snapped. "KILL THE TURTLES MY SLAVE!"

And so, the attack began once again.

Tigerclaw shook the inventor harshly.

"No not make me end your life!" He threatened,

"You kill me, and you'll never know how to free the turtle!" Stockman smirked,

Tigerclaw slammed Stockman into the floor, he pulled a knife out of his belt and snarled.

"You should have freed him when you had the chance"

The turtles jump when they hear Stockman's anguished screams, Donatello faulters in his attack before stopping altogether and staring dully ahead of him.

The brothers turn to Tigerclaw to find out why only to blanch.

The big mutant held Stockman's severed arm above his head triumphantly, he threw it over at the turtles and it landed with a thump and a squelch.

The three brothers looked down at it in horrified disgust.

"Dudes… I think I'm gonna hurl" Mikey breathes.

"Don't" Raph gulps. "Coz I think I'm gonna do the same and if you hurl? I definitely will!"

Leonardo takes a deep breath and kneels beside the gory arm.

"Ok" He breathes, "Just get the band. Free Donnie. I can do this"

Raph and Mikey watch him nervously.

Tigerclaw looks down at the crying snivelling disgrace at his feet.

"Y-You m-monster" Stockman chokes out, snot running down his face.

"You are the monster Stockman" Tigerclaw spits. "You committed a terrible crime… your payment is due"

The knife comes down, Stockman's cries are silenced.

Tigerclaw looks over at the turtles working on freeing their brother when Hun appears.

"Looks like I missed the action" he smirks,

"Why are you here?"

"Just came to check out how things were going. You're leader of the Foot Clan now… technically that turtle is yours" Hun muses.

"I will not use such dishonourable means" Tigerclaw looks at his comrade.

"You could always gift him to me" Hun looks back at him, "You have to admit, he is useful"

"No. I made a promise, I intend to keep it" Tigerclaw looks over at the brothers, "But if they do not fix him soon, you may interfere"

Hun nods with a grin.

"C'mon Leo!" Raph huffs, "It can't be that hard"

"It won't come off! There's no buttons! What am I supposed to do?" Leo sighs but grabs the whole band. "Maybe there's a pressure point?"

He pushes down on either side of the band, it pops off! He pulls it off fully before he and the other two look over at their brother.

Donatello sways on his feet as the armour falls from his body with a clatter, he blinks slowly as feeling returns to him.

"D-Donnie?" Leo steps towards his brother.

Don looks at each of his brothers before giving them a small smile, they rush forward happily just as his legs give out.

"We got you" Raph grins as they carefully lower their exhausted brother to the floor. "We got you now"

"I-I know" Don rasps tiredly.

"Go home" Tigerclaw commands. "Or I will command the foot to attack"

The brothers scowl at the big mutant but are quick to obey. Leo and Raph hoist Donnie up and Michelangelo lead them out.

"So, Master" Hun crosses his arms. "What you gonna do with that tech?"

"Lock it away. Make sure it is never used again" The mutant nods.

"Probably for the best" Hun shrugs, "Now that you're in charge… what's the plan?"

"We destroy anyone who wrongs us, anyone who wrongs mutants or honourable people" Tigerclaw explains. "We will protect our allies and the city"

"No more working with the Kraang?"

"No, we will send them back to their disgusting dimension" He nodded.

"And what about the turtles?" Hun shifts in place, "They enemies or allies?"

"We'll see" Tigerclaw's eyes narrow. "I cannot ignore how they wronged my Master for many years… but we share common enemies, we wish for the same thing"

Hun nods silently.

"I'll go let the dragons know they're safe" He stretches and makes his way to the door, "We'll look for a new hideout"

"You have a new hideout" Tigerclaw smiles. "You will join the foot, here. We must work together from now on, there is much we can learn from one another"

Hun grins and nods,

"Cool… I'll let my guys know" He walks away, "You better go share the good news with your followers… maybe leave out the part where you let the turtles go. Makes you look weak"

Tigerclaw watches his ally leave before raising the alarm. The foot gather in the throne room as the mutant tells of what has happened and what will come.

The ninjas seemed much happier about this master than their last, they even volunteered to clean up the throne room.

Tigerclaw takes the armour himself and locks it away deep in the building, he wants it to never see the light of day again, but he refused to destroy it.

One day it may be necessary to use it.

He prayed not.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The first thing Donnie registers is his body hitting something padded and Leonardo's muffled voice telling Raphael to be careful. Next, he realises his head is pounding and feels as if it's been battered over and over by a bat.

He lets out a groan.

"Donnie?" Mikey's voice pierces his head.

Don tries to remember what happened to get him in this position.

His eyes snap open and he flings himself into a sitting position as everything comes flooding back. The capture, the experiments, escaping with his brothers, Stockman turning him into a puppet, the fighting, killing, Tigerclaw, purple dragons.

Why can't he breathe?

His eyes snap down to look at his body and he feels a small amount of relief that all he sees is green. The exosuit is gone.

Before he can try and breathe normally, he feels hands grab him and three masked faces appear in his vision.

"Breathe Donnie" Leo commands gently. "C'mon bro… easy… we got you"

Donnie nods but follows his brother's instructions.

Everything feels cold as he thinks about all he has done.

"I killed the Shredder" He didn't realise his voice could go that high. "And Rahzar and Fishface!"

The brothers cringe.

"I killed half of the purple dragons, at least a quarter of the Foot clan… I nearly killed Tigerclaw and myself" He whimpers. As the next thought hit him tears stung his eyes. "I could've killed you guys!"

The brothers watch as their genius began to cry.

"No" Leo shakes his head, "We were never really in danger. You probably don't remember this, but you actually managed to stop yourself… I told you to let us handle it, but you were totally winning against Stockman's dumb invention!"

"You didn't kill anyone" Mikey frowns sadly. "It was all Stockman! He really did all those things, not you!"

"Besides" Raphael smirks weakly, "It's not a bad thing that Shredder's gone, we were gonna kill him eventually…"

Donnie's crying fades to sniffles as he listens to his brothers.

"But I still did those things! I'm still the one that held Leo's katana, I'm the one who killed people! I've never killed anyone before!" He insists guiltily. "I should've tried more… I should've fought harder against Stockman!"

"Donnie" Leo cuts in forcefully. "You were put into an impossible situation! You had no control; your free will was taken away from you by that monster! Nobody could fight against that!"

Leo bows his head.

"We should've protected you better. We shouldn't have left you alone when we got you home… we should've acted faster, but we didn't because we were afraid of Stockman doing something to you or making you do something you'd regret… As a result…"

"No" Donnie doesn't let his brother finish. "You don't get to take the blame for this one!"

"Stockman gets the blame!" Mikey huffs, "He's the bad guy, he's the one who hurt Donnie."

"So, what actually happened to Stockman?" Donnie asks, he doesn't remember being freed.

"Tigerclaw ripped his arm off dude!" Mikey explodes. "It was the grossest thing! Then he killed him! We got you out of all that armour and Leo and Raphie carried you home! You were kind of awake for some of the trip, but I don't think you had totally come back yet"

Donnie shakes his head in disbelief.

"That was the weirdest thing" He murmured as he recalled the sensation of being trapped in his own body. "I could see everything and kinda feel everything, but it was like… It was like I was just a brain in a robot, there was nothing connecting me to anything… I was just being carried about, forced to watch"

The brothers bow their heads, they couldn't imagine how horrible that must have been.

"You musta been scared" Mikey climbs onto Donnie's lap and hugs him.

"Yeah… but I was mainly angry. Frustrated that there was nothing I could do" He sighed. "Plus, that idiot Stockman kept taunting me"

Raphael smirks at the anger in his brother's voice.

"Sounds like you were channelling me" he jokes, Donnie smiles his first true smile.

"Tigerclaw was acting weird though" Don suddenly thought, "Like… he kind of tried to protect me and bring me back? I'm not sure why"

"He helped us rescue you" Leo explains. "I guess it's because what Stockman did was so inhumane and dishonourable… Tigerclaw is a firm believer in honour"

"He says that, but he worked for the Shredder" Raph frowned. "Nothing honourable about that"

"Do you think he'll be a good guy now?" Mikey asks curiously.

Leonardo just shrugs but it seems to be enough for Mikey.

"I'm gonna cook some food, you gotta be starving D!" The youngest doesn't let his brother answer, he leaps up and rushes off to the kitchen.

"After that you need a shower and some rest" Leo hugs his brother. "Then we can start getting you back to your old self"

"Yeah Donnie, you look and smell like garbage" Raph teases.

Donnie sends him a good-natured glare before nodding.

"A shower sounds good" He smiles.

Together the brothers ate their dinner, Michelangelo had just whipped them up a quick chicken alfredo so Don wouldn't have to wait too long.

Donatello had his shower and crawled into bed; he was asleep the minute his head hit the pillow.

"Wakey wakey!" A familiar voice calls sending shivers of terror down Donnie's spine.

His eyes open and he feels himself stand up; he looks right out of the cage where Stockman stands.

"So, you can still dream when I force you to sleep?" Stockman nods his head in interest.

Donatello felt tears run down his face.

'_No… No, it couldn't have all just been a dream! I'm at home with my brothers! I'm free! I have to be!'_

"Come out of the cage" Stockman commands as he unlocks the door.

Donnie follows his orders while his head screams.

"Now I have a surprise for you, follow me" Stockman smiles. They walk out the door, down the corridor and enter a new room.

There is a small table with a gun lying on it.

"Go stand behind the table" He demands.

Donnie does so.

"Pick up the gun and get ready to shoot" He smirks.

Donnie does so again.

He looks up as the door in front opens and three turtles are pushed in, the brothers stare at him in fear and horror.

Donnie stares back.

'_No… No! This can't be happening, please don't let this be happening'_

"D-Donnie" Mikey whimpers as his shell hits the wall.

"You killed the Shredder Donnie!" Leo stands protectively in front of Mikey with Raph by his side. "What the hell is wrong with you? You're a murderer!"

"Don't you dare point that gun at us!" Raphael snarls. "You're a monster! You're no brother of ours!"

"Aim" Stockman grins sickly, "Let's aim at Leonardo first, shall we?"

'_Guys… No… this isn't real… I'll wake up any second… they saved me! This can't be real!'_

He aims at Leo's head.

Leonardo just glares back.

"You failed us" He snarls.

"SHOOT!" Stockman cheers.

Don doesn't hesitate. He doesn't flinch as the bullet rips apart Leo's skull.

Mikey screams.

'_L-Leo… No! No!'_

Raphael storms forward angrily.

"I hate you! You cowardly piece of shit! You killed your own brother! This is all your fault!"

'_I know it is! I know! I'm sorry Raphie! I'm so sorry! Kill me! Kill me before it's too late!'_

"SHOOT RAPHAEL!" Stockman yells.

'_NO!'_

Mikey screams as the shot rings out, Raph's body crumples to the floor. His face unrecognisable with the bullet hole in it.

'_No… No Raphie! Why didn't you kill me first! Why can't I stop this? Why am I not waking up?'_

"D-Donnie! D-Donnie please!" Mikey begs, he looks terrified as he tries to disappear through the wall. "We're b-brothers! C'mon!"

'_Mikey! Please, please run! Get out of here! Run for your life!'_

"Aim at Michelangelo" Stockman grins.

'_No! No please! Please god let this stop! I can't kill Mikey… I can't kill my baby brother!'_

"No! No! Donnie please! Please don't!" Mikey begins to cry, "You k-killed our brothers! Donnie you killed them!"

'_I know! I'm a monster! Please run Mikey! Please!'_

Donnie could feel tears pouring down his face as he watched his baby brother cower, he was terrified of his own brother. His only big brother left.

"DONNIE!" Mikey cries hysterically as he chokes on his sobs. "PLEASE!"

"SHOOT!" Stockman cheers happily.

Mikey's scream is cut short by the terrible sound of the bullet ripping through flesh and bone.

'_MIKEY! NO! GOD NO!'_

Donatello stares at the gruesome remains of his brothers, the suit can't stop him as he sobs and falls to his knees.

'_No… No… I killed my family. I killed my brothers. I'm a monster. Please forgive me guys! I'm so sorry! I can't believe this… no! NO! PLEASE! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!?'_

"Good job my slave" Stockman purrs, he places a hand on each of Donnie's shoulder before lifting them high above his head. Donnie felt strings around his wrists and ankles, he's pulled up by them. He looks up to see Stockman towering over him like a giant, holding a large wooden bar with the strings attached much like a marionette.

'_No… Please… just let me go'_

"We will rule this city together" Stockman laughs. Donnie could feel himself losing to the chip controlling him, he was fading away and almost glad for it. He didn't want to live in a world where he killed his brothers.

'_NO! NOOOOOOOOO!"_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

'_NO! NOOOOOOOOO!"_

"DONNIE!" Mikey's voice called.

Donatello yelped and sat up, he panted and stared at his little brother in the lamp light.

"You ok?" He asked worriedly, "You were screaming"

Donnie shook his head as tears stung his eyes, he grabbed onto Mikey and pulled him into a hug. Relief filled him as he felt his brother's breaths and body heat, he was alive and well.

"D-Donnie? It's ok… You were just dreaming" Mikey tried to soothe him.

"No… it could've been real… it so easily could have been real" Donnie whimpered as he struggled to breathe.

"What happened?" Mikey asked, "I tell you all my dreams, it's your turn now"

Don told him everything he had seen in his dream.

"That's horrible!" Mike gasped, "Oh Donnie, C'mon I know what'll make you feel better!"

Donnie allowed his brother to pull him off the bed, he noticed there was a mattress and blanket on his floor.

"Did you sleep in here?" He wondered as Mike dragged him out the room.

"You're not the only one with nightmares" Mike pouts, "I was scared if I went to sleep then maybe you wouldn't be here anymore… the last time we left you Stockman took you"

Donnie shuddered but understood.

They arrived at Raphael's room first, they peeked in to see him lying awake.

"What do you idiots want?" He grumbled as he sat up to look at them.

"See? He's fine!" Mikey grins, "Raphie is still as alive and grumpy as ever!"

"What are you talking about?" Raph groaned as he prized himself out of bed. "Who thought I was dead?"

"Donnie had a bad dream that he was back with Stockman, he was forced to kill us" Mikey explained.

Raph looks at the quiet, embarrassed genius.

"It's ok bro. I'm all good, Stockman's the dead one" He smirked.

"C'mon" Mikey motions for his brothers to follow him, they trudge towards Leo's room.

"Why were you awake?" Donnie asked Raph quietly,

"Couldn't sleep" Raph shrugged, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

Donnie left it alone.

Mikey gently pushed Leo's door open, the three brothers peeked in to see him meditating on the floor.

They try to leave silently.

"Why are you three out of bed?" Leo's voice makes them jump; they look round to see him looking back at them. He looked tired.

"Why are you out of bed?" Raph threw the question back.

"Couldn't sleep" Leo smirked, "You know me, I'm a worrier"

The brothers snicker a little at that. Leo's eyes scan them before seeming to come to his own conclusion, it amazed the brothers how much their leader was like their father. He had learned much from their sensei and now that he was gone, he had essentially taken over as their guardian. Something the boys thought fitted him well.

"Why don't we take all four mattresses into the pit? Then no one has to sleep alone" Leo smiled gently, the brothers nod and rush away to get everything they needed.

They made their four mattresses into one huge nest and lay down together. They silently listened to the city above their heads, nobody feeling confident enough to speak their feelings.

Except one.

"I miss dad" Mikey states simply, "He would've rescued Donnie quicker"

Raphael elbows his little brother angrily.

"Shut up Mikey. We did our best! Leo's doing a good job on his own" He stressed, he figured the statement may have hurt their eldest's feelings.

"He wouldn't have done it any quicker" Donnie sighs. "I was a lost cause"

The brothers frown.

"I'm glad you're back Don" Leo looked over at him, "It was too quiet here without you"

"Quiet? I thought Raph and Mikey were here?" Donnie jokes. The brothers chuckle.

They snuggled together and slowly fell asleep.

Meanwhile at Foot Headquarters, Tigerclaw was welcoming Hun and the Purple Dragons.

They were shown to their quarters for the night, but Tigerclaw couldn't sleep, he stared at the blood stains on the floor.

He had visited his late master's study and had discovered that Shredder had played a part in Stockman's experiment.

His Master wanted the turtle puppet to himself; he was meant to be handed over like property.

It turned the mutant's stomach.

He now questioned every action he ever took for his Master; he had worked for a coward. The Shredder was powerful enough to act honourably but chose to go down a different path, he had chosen hatred over doing the right thing.

He had hunted down Hamato Yoshi, killed him and yet continued to hunt his sons as well. The turtles were a convenient replacement.

Tigerclaw wondered how he did not see this, maybe he had chosen not to. He wondered what all this meant.

How could his Master be on board with such a disgusting plan? He wanted those turtles to suffer no matter the cost of his soul, he guessed it was only right that he had been taken out by his own experiment.

"You think too much" Hun strolls into the throne room, "I've been standing there for five minutes, I could have killed you"

"What do you want?" The tiger demanded not looking up.

"My boys have settled in nicely but we wanna know what all this means for us. We're not the good guys, we run the city by targeting the dumbass public" He frowned. "We steal, sell and terrorize the place because we want control, we won't stop that… If you think we're gonna start helping old ladies cross the street, then we may as well leave now"

"You are common thugs" Tigerclaw growled. "I will only use you when necessary, I choose to ignore what you do in the meantime"

"Ok, but what are you doing in the meantime?" Huns asked suspiciously. "Shredder used to go to business meetings, last I checked mutants weren't welcome"

"I will run the Foot clan, destroy the Kraang and anyone who wrongs me" Tigerclaw hisses. "I plan to hire someone to be the frontman… Someone who can finally make Saki Industries more than just an idea on paper"

"Right… so pursuing your old master's dream? Fair enough I suppose… Maybe keep our partnership quiet then" Hun snickers before looking at the blood stain. "There's something I don't understand"

"Why do you think I care?" Tigerclaw finally faced the man, "You misunderstand our relationship. We are not friends"

"We're partners" Hun nods, "I'll tell you what I don't understand… I thought you were the bad guy?"

Tigerclaw raises an eyebrow.

"You worked for a bad guy; you were hired as an assassin" Hun elaborates. "And yet your heart bleeds for one of the guys you've been hired to kill just coz he was used against his will… You're meant to be a ruthless killer"

"Who told you that?" Tigerclaw asked surprised.

"Saki"

"I am merely an old friend of his… I never intended to be anything more than a simple warrior. I don't believe in ruling with an iron fist. A strong army is one built on trust and devotion, not lies and deceit. Those who force people to fight for them are far more likely to lose because their people will want them dead" The mutant explains easily. "I wish more people understood that"

"I don't know… Stockman was pretty successful" Hun shrugs, both look at the blood stain. "Well… he got pretty far at least"

"He didn't get as far as he could have had he had a trusted fighter rather than a puppet" Tigerclaw smirks. "Besides, he was foolish to only target one brother"

Hun looked up at Tigerclaw in interest.

"If you wish to take them down, you cannot leave anyone behind. They are a devoted family who will stop at nothing to protect their own. To take them out you must lock all of them up separately and leave them, they would die never knowing what happened to the others" He continues.

Hun looks impressed.

"You gonna do that?"

"We'll see" The tiger smirks. "I have a plan at least for if they ever cross me"

Hun nods, the two share a moment of silence.


	14. Chapter 14

**Last one!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Epilogue**

It had been a week since Donatello returned home with his brothers, and what a week it had been! Not once was he left alone except when he went to the bathroom but even then, the minute he came out someone would be at his side. Surprisingly though, he was glad. He was still suffering in the aftermath.

He was still having nightmares every night of being controlled, this led to him not getting as much sleep as he needed but he knew it was just a case of time.

His headaches at least had finally subsided, but he found he would have moments; little blink and you missed it moments where his limbs would tremble, and his eye would hurt. Again, he figured in time it would go away, they were becoming less frequent already.

His brothers noticed these moments though and it would worry them. Donatello understood and made sure to tell them he was ok.

He trained and ate as usual and soon returned to his lab. He was back to updating the security systems and fixing the odd broken appliance, nothing new was being built just yet.

He would get there.

They hadn't been topside all week, taking a small break while they recovered from the events.

Tonight, that changed.

The four brothers patrolled, at first silently and on edge but soon were back to chatting and messing around again. They found themselves loosening up at long last.

They took a break on a rooftop far away from the one this all started on.

The air was warm with a cool breeze, the brothers sat together and looked up at the cloudy sky.

"Aww man! We can't see the moon tonight!" Mikey pouted, "Stupid clouds!"

"Why don'tcha do a weather dance and see if that clears 'em?" Raph teased, Mikey leapt up immediately.

"Yeah! It works in the cartoons! There's gotta be like a reverse rain dance!" He enthused and quickly used his cell to google it.

He took a moment to read the results.

"Ok… so it says if I do the rain dance backwards then it'll rain on the other side of the earth… It also says I can do a dance to the sun god?" He seems to think about it carefully. "Yeah… I'll just do it in reverse!"

The brothers watch in awe as Mikey starts dancing a reverse rain dance, they soon get over their shock and start howling with laughter.

Raphael leans on Leo as he clutches his stomach.

They see Donatello pull out his own phone and points it at his little brother, he's giggling hysterically as he watches.

Mikey continues his dance but freezes when he sees Donnie's cell.

"Wh-? No! Donnie, you can't record me!" He whines, "That makes this embarrassing!"

The brothers continue laughing.

"Don't stop Mike! You were almost there!" Raph encourages, desperate to see the show again.

"Really?" Mikey perks up.

"Oh yeah Little Brother! I could feel it!" Leo nods, playing along.

Mikey immediately continues his dance.

He eventually finishes and looks up at the sky panting.

He gasps.

"OH MY GOD! IT WORKED!" He cheered as he jumped up and down, "LOOK! LOOK!"

The brothers look up and gape when they see the moon shining brightly down at them.

Donnie stopped recording and grinned.

"Nice one Mikey!"

"There's no way that happened because of him!" Raph stutters.

"Well it did Raphie! I am a genius!" Mikey grins, not looking away from the sky.

Raph looks over at Donnie who assures him it had nothing to do with Mikey, the two snicker as Mike finally sits down.

"This is nice" Leo smiles after a moment, the brothers agree.

And that's how they spent the rest of patrol.

They sat together enjoying the warm air, the cool breeze and stare up at the moon.

* * *

**Please leave some reviews and have a good holiday season! **


End file.
